Daring Consequences
by bureas
Summary: Gold and Black get into the dangerous game of truth or dare which ends up to be more of a dare game than anything. What's going to happen to Black when Gold dares him to do something to Green? BadBruiseShipping. GreenxBlack. Oneshot.


_(This is another crackshipping which includes Black being my little shipping hoar again. Anywho, I thought this short thing up at school and it's random and stupid and I think I space out at school too much but whatever. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: Shut the hell up. No.)_

**Daring Consequences **

Black was the type of guy who loved playing games. And if there was anything he loved more than games in general, it was the truth or dare game. He had grown up with a brave personality, so he'd always take a dare no matter how ridiculous, embarrassing, or dangerous it was. Seeing how much he had already played the game, you'd think he'd stop. But no; he'd urge everyone to play truth or dare whenever everyone was in a bored mood. Playing it would never cease to have everyone in an uppity mood again, but people like Crystal sometimes worried about his mental health for doing all the things he had done. She was incredibly wary on the days Black would begin that game.

Today was one such day.

It began with Gold complaining about Wednesdays being boring because it was the middle of the week and how he had a theory that Arceus drained all the humans of peppy energy until Thursday and then took it back again once Monday came around. Black obviously denied that was true and promised he would make the rest of the day fun, thus resulting in him suggesting truth or dare.

Gold heartily accepted his challenge, and they played their truth or dare all through lunch. It should've been called the 'Dare Game' instead since they didn't ask a single truth to each other.

Even throughout class, they'd dare each other to do things via notes seeing how they sat right next to each other. You couldn't even begin to describe the crazed look on the teacher or class's faces when Gold dashed up and licked the chalkboard or when Black jumped up on top of his desk and yelled 'I'm a pretty, pretty princess' for half of the entire school to hear. The very last dare they were able to squeeze in for the day was from Gold.

'I dare you to go up to Green and ask him exactly this: 'Why are you such an asshole?'. Gold had said to Black as he poked his chest, his amber eyes gleaming evilly.

The brunette accepted without a second thought despite how Crystal insisted it was suicide.

And THAT'S how he currently found himself skipping through the empty hallways of the school as he headed toward the third floor. Green stayed late after school on Wednesdays because he was the TA for Mr. Blaine and had to stay and grade papers from any previous days.

Black stopped in front of a doorway and popped his head in to look inside the room, humming a low, happy tune to himself. Sure enough, sitting in the front desk with papers littered around him, was Green Oak.

Green's head was lowered slightly as he looked down at the papers he was currently tending to, his spiky auburn hair bouncing slightly with every move his hand made as it graded question after question. On a nearby desk, his school tie was thrown carelessly upon it and his shirt was unbuttoned two buttons more than normal. Grinning a little, Black walked inside and stopped right in front of the desk Green was sitting at, smiling as innocently as possible with his hands behind his back.

"What do you want, Black." Green said, not even lifting his head up to look at him.

Black's smile turned into a grin as he dared to say the words he was told to say. "Hey Green, why are you such an asshole?" said brunette asked.

Green's hand froze at his words as he slowly lifted his head up to stare at Black with his bright emerald eyes. "Say that again you _little_ bitch." He dared, his voice terrifyingly calm.

"I said 'why are you such an assho—"

He didn't get to say anymore before Green jumped up from his seat and tried to grab him, which made him jump back as quickly as he could. His eyes widened in curiosity at the reaction as the senior snarled. This would most certainly end out bad. Not that Black would realize that.

…Right away, anyway.

Black grinned and stuck his tongue out playfully. "Ahaha! What, you didn't hear me, Green? Should I repeat myself again?" he mocked.

"You're gonna get it, short stack!" Green roared as he jumped over the desk and lunged at Black who immediately whirled and dashed out the classroom with the senior hot on his trail.

"Don't think you can catch me!" Black taunted as he turned sharply to run down a staircase to the second floor.

Hearing no retort and a sliding noise instead, he paused to look back. His eyes grew wide and his mouth went agape when he saw Green sliding along the railing toward him, one arm outstretched as he attempted to grab him.

"Wah!" he shouted as he ducked just in time, eluding Green yet again.

"Your ass is MINE!"

He was actually starting to worry about his future physical health. He had accepted and gone through with it as Gold told him, but… Wasn't Green the captain of the Kendo team AND of the best members on the track team? Just the thought of it made Black shiver in fear as he made his way into the school's library after going down another flight of stairs, Green still in rage mode as he chased after him.

The next thing he knows, books are flying at him from behind.

"Dammit, Green, you'll have to pick those up, you know!" Black whined, not even bothering to look back.

He screeched to a half when the far side of the library, which was right beside the school's courtyard, was right in front of him. Black turned his head to see Green yet again with only a table keeping them separated. The younger brunette physically flinched and immediately dashed toward one of the open windows leading to the courtyard.

It was safe to say Black's 'tough act' was over once he jumped out the window and started running across the courtyard.

"Waaahhh! I'm sorry, Green! Gold dared me to do it! Please don't kill me!" Black wailed between labored breaths.

"Be a man and take your punishment!" Green retorted. His footsteps were oddly close…

"But I don't wan—"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Green latched a hand onto his wrist and whirled him around. The force of his jerking his body around caused him to lose his balance and stumble to the ground. It wasn't long after that Black found Green sitting on top of him, pinning both of his hands with one of his hands, while his free hand gripped at his shirt collar.

"Little bitch! You move too damn much!" the elder boy snapped, causing the one under him to wince.

"Gold told me to do it! I didn't—"

Black was quickly silenced when the green eyed one pressed his lips against his own, giving him a rough kiss. It was a rough kiss, but it was also gentle; he was a harsh person, yet his lips were softer than he expected. Green was a walking contradictory at its finest, it seemed.

When Green pulled away, the only thing Black could do was stare up with a flabbergasted expression, which earned a smug grin.

"I DID say your ass was mine, did I not?"

The only thing Black could do was sputter as he felt his face heat at his words.

"For insulting me in such a way, though, disciplinary classes for you sounds perfect right now." Green continued, tiling Black's head up slightly by his chin.

The underclassmen opened his mouth several times in an attempt to speak, but nothing came out. It's not like he could've said anything anyhow seeing how Green gave a smirk and took advantage of his state of shock to claim his lips yet again with his own.

Black's minimal squirming wasn't enough to convince Green he didn't like the consequences he had to 'suffer'.

**END.**

_(Something is wrong with my head. What is this I don't even lol xDD Oh well! I just hope you guys liked this crack shipping.)_


End file.
